


Witness Stand

by dragons_tho, Presidentyum



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Gen, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Logan Needs A Hug, Platonic Relationships, Selfishness v. Selflessness | Sanders Sides, reassurance, the rating is teen for some mild self loathing and cursing that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_tho/pseuds/dragons_tho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presidentyum/pseuds/Presidentyum
Summary: Logan has a bit of trouble grappling with his sense of self-assurance after being left out of Selfishness v. Selflessness. Fortunately for him, Virgil is there to lend a hand.





	Witness Stand

**Author's Note:**

> hey! glad you decided to drop by. this drabble was based off the pinterest/tumblr post:  
> https://pin.it/y6kgqexnnw4bga
> 
> the two of us wanted to explore how it would work in canon, and this is the result! enjoy!  
> \- dragons_tho & Presidentyum

    Logan looks around in his seat, spotting Virgil and Roman playfully bickering, and then turns to see Patton around the podium, cleaning up. He doesn’t understand how he feels about all this, about being left out of a Sanders Sides episode  _again._ Eventually, he stands and clears his throat, forcing his fingers to stop their fidgeting. “Could you guys clear out of the courtroom? I have some business to attend to.”

    “Ah, yes, of course my good sir.” Roman bows, exiting flamboyantly. Virgil rolls his eyes in amusement, throwing on his headphones as he exits.

    “Hey, Patton, could you leave too, please?” Logan asks apprehensively, approaching the other side.

    He looks up and nods. “Sure. Hey Logan, are you okay?"

    “Fine, Patton. I just need to clear my mind.”

    “Uh.. alright, Teach.” Patton‘s gaze flicks over him quickly but he nods, hurrying out.

    Logan waits a few moments before slamming his hands onto the table. _Get it together, Logan._ He exhales, pacing back and forth in front of the podium.

    “No _wonder_ they keep you out of everything, you talk to empty courtrooms because you’re afraid of facing emotion. _Look at that._ Logicality’s a fraud.” Logan halts in his tracks.

    He shouts in frustration, upturning a chair. It crashes to the ground as the door opens, revealing Virgil in the entrance. Logan jumps whence he spots him.

    He frantically tries to smooth out his appearance as Virgil walks into the room, hands jammed in pockets. “Uhm. Logan, you good?”

    “Yes!” His voice cracks. He clears his throat. “Yes, Virgil, I’m fine. Why are you here?”

    “Left my book..” He glances around.

    “Oh. Uhm.” Logan replies eloquently, looking anywhere but Virgil’s eyes.

    Spotting the book on the other side of the room, he moves to retrieve it but a hand on his arm pulls him back. Virgil blows his hair out of his face and drops his hand. “Seriously, Logan. Are you alright?”

    “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” He replies, still attempting to regain his composure.

    “Maybe because you were shouting and flipping chairs when I opened the door?”

    Logan remains silent, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous tick. That’s when Virgil knows something’s up. He’s _anxiety_ , for Thomas’ sake. He knows how this works. Logan isn’t looking too hot.

    “Would you like to talk about it?” He offers, a gentler tone than he’d usually use.

    “Not particularly, Virgil.” Logan takes a half step back, fiddling with his tie.

    “I know you don’t want to. But. It’ll make you feel better.” Virgil holds up his hand in the space between them. “Pinky promise." It’s a kind gesture, almost naive. A bit like Patton, it’s something he would do. Virgil probably picked it up from him.

    Still, Logan hesitates. He’s not sure. He’s not supposed to care for sentiment. He’s supposed to be a void when it comes to emotions.

    Virgil seems to hear his thoughts. In all honesty, he probably wouldn’t throw the possibly out the window. “Listen, Logan. I know you want me, want all of us to believe you don’t care for emotion. That you don’t possess it. But you know damn well that isn’t true. And I know that isn’t true. So will you just. Cut the facade for once and talk to me?”

    Logan exhales deeply, walking up and into the witness stand and leaning forward on his forearms. “I just.. sometimes. Feel irrelevant, is all.“

    Virgil tilts his head. “How so?”

    “I don’t know it’s as if.. I’m always going to be on the sidelines, and never fit in with you all. You and Roman have that whole dynamic going, and Patton’s well. _Patton_. I’m just the one who ruins things for you guys, I.. ‘Dampen the mood’, as some may say.”

    Virgil leans against the table, offering no comments as he listens. Logan falls silent, gripping the rail tightly, thinking about how he _should not have said that_.

    “Don’t take it back.” Is the first thing Virgil says, getting off the table to stand before him. “I’m not usually good at the whole ‘comforting thing’, but Logan-You’re not irrelevant. You have a place just like the rest of us. Granted, it may not feel like it right now, but that doesn't mean it's not true."

    Logan finally looks at Virgil, a skeptical look crossing his face.

    “I know you’re not going to believe me yet. And, that’s okay, but I personally wouldn’t for a second doubt your place among us.” Virgil smirks a bit, “Besides, if Patton got wind of this he wouldn’t stop smothering you in hugs until you succumbed to self love.”

    Logan cracks a small smile at that, coming down from the witness stand.

    “I guess talking does help somewhat.” He smooths out his shirt and hair, flashing a grateful look at Virgil.

    Virgil grabs his book and smiles, “Said so, didn’t I?”

    Logan picks the chair up from the ground and returns it to its place. “I suppose you did.”

    “I’m here to talk, anytime you need it.” Virgil offers with a smile, reaching for the doorknob. Before he can open it however, it's thrown open as Roman strides in, Patton in his wake. “Oo~h! What have we here?” Roman makes a grand gesture. “What art thou doing?”

    “Nothing to worry about, Ro.” Virgil replies, throwing Patton a nod in greeting.

    “Hey, kiddos!” He greets.

    Logan perks up at a bit, “Hello, Roman. Patton.”

    “Virgil!” Roman shouts suddenly, throwing an arm around the side.

    “Roman.” He acknowledges, looking towards him.

    “I remember why I was looking for you. I got an idea for another disney themed video.”

   “Oh?”

    “Yes! Come with me!” He strides out of the room, tugging a bemused Virgil along without waiting for an answer.

    Patton watches them go with a laugh before looking at Logan. “You okay?”

    Logan nods with a smile. “I'm alright, now.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
